Secrets
by bookXworm080
Summary: *Sigh* MikotoXOC again! ONESHOT! I no own [K]


Hey again! Here's another one~

Sorry about the mistakes. I typed the whole thing through my phone (which is small). And sorry again if the characters are OOC

Enjoy and review!

xxxx

I sighed as I gulped down another shot of vodka. 'Couldn't these brats keep it down? They're so damn noisy.'

Apparently, they had scored a victory against yet another 'wannabe' gang, as Yata had declared. Hence, the clan decided to have a celebration to mark this occasion.

I saw no use in this. I mean, Yata beat the crap out of people everyother day. Why a celebration today?

Izumo looked at me and asked, ''Ya need a refill?'' I nodded and pushed the glass towards him.

Just an FYI, Izumo was my elder brother. We're related by blood. Even though I'm younger, I never let Izumo boss me around, except for a few times.

''I know!'' declared Chitose, ''Let's have a drinking competition!'' the whole clan whoppied and cheered until Izumo slammed his fist on the bar counter, making my drink spill a bit.

''Oh no, nu uh!'' He said, ''You'll finish all the expensive stuff I've imported.''

''Sake'll do...'' I simply stated.

He looked at me in disbelief, ''Don't you start. The vodka's having an effect on you.''

''You have a secret stash of Sake.'' I carried on.

The clan whoppied again, this time some of them pleaded.

Izumo sighed, ''What do you think? Mikoto?''

Every person in the room turned to look at the person being addressed. Well, except Anna.

''Do whatever you want.'' came the reply.

I snorted, ''Typical.''

Mikoto lazily eyed me, ''Shut up...''

''Whatever!''

''Parteeeeeh!'' Yata yelled. Jeez, noisy people.

''Oye, Yata-saaaaan...'' slurred Kamamoto.

Half the people in the room were drunk. Half were watching the drunk either in an amusing manner or in a bored way.

Thankfully, I was one of the drunk. I was having most of the fun revealing dirty secrets about people present in the room.

''Remeber when Chitose had dared you to talk to a giiiiiirl?'' Kamamoto nudged a drunk Yata who punched him on the head and yelled ''Shaddap, fatty!''

''Izumo's a pervert!'' I yelled loudly.

The whole bar fell silent. One of the guys spat out the Sake he was drinking. Izumo narrowed his eyes at me, ''What did you say?''

''You deaf or whaaaaaaat?'' I looked at him, heavily intoxicated.

"How could you say I'm a pervert?'' Izumo demanded.

''Brother dearest,'' I said in a sweet voice, ''Remember when we were in High School? You used to borrow my laptop when you were in your last year.''

The blonde turned red. Everyone present in the bar had sight on him.

Luckily, Anna's sleeping upstairs.

''C'mon, Ira-san! Spiiiiill!'' Dewa pleaded.

''He used to watch p-''

''Shut up, Ira!'' Izumo yelled.

''He watched porn. A lot.'' I completed my sentence.

Yata looked at Izumo in disbelief, ''Wow. Talk about raging hormones.''

''Wait, now.'' Izumo said, casting me an annoyed look, ''You don't have proof.''

''The eye-witnesses are sitting over there. Sober.'' I pointed towards Tatara and Mikoto who were observing us quietly. Tatara was taping us using his video camera.

''Tatara, wasn't my laptop screen frozen on ? With 3 or 4 more tabs?'' I asked him.

''Yep! There was another one. '' Tatara informed. Izumo growled at us.

''Ha, YouPorn! That's a classic.'' Chitose chimed.

We all glaced at him. He just went ''What? It's true. You've got great tastes, Kusanagi-san''

''Also, I caught Izumo peeping into the girls locker room when Tomo Ayuzawa was changing. Belive me, his nose was dripping with blood.'' I continued spilling out Izumo's nasty deeds.

''God, Kusanagi-san. You peeping tom!'' Some of the clan members said.

Tatara chuckled lightly whereas Mikoto smirked. Izumo's face was redder than Mikoto's hair.

''Oh, I forgot about Tatara and Mikoto.'' I slapped my forehead.

In an instant, their smirks had been wiped off their faces. Now, Izumo held a smirk and said, ''Go on...''

''The three of us walked in on a couple doing 'it' once. I managed to cover my eyes. But, oh! These two were so shameless! Staring at the two on the bed. Why, Tatara had his camera with him.''

An echo of 'Ew's and 'Disgusting's were heard.

''We didn't stare!'' Tatara protested, ''We were just shocked!''

''Tatara's right.'' Mikoto said.

''Say what you want to. But hear me, guy.'' I turned to the clan, ''The founding members of HOMRA are perveeeeerts!''

''That's it!'' Izumo said, ''Off to bed, Ira.''

''No!''

''Yes. Go now,or else I'll force Mikoto to take you to your room.''

''Mikoto'll not listen to you!'' I stuck out my tongue at Izumo.

I was suddenly lifted and thrown across someone's shoulder. I thrashed my feet and arms, yelling, ''Leggo! Leggoooo!''

Mikoto didn't budge. In fact, I doubt it even affected him.

''These three watched porn in front of Grandma!'' I yelled as Mikoto carried me to the stairs.

''It was a damn accident. That CD got mixed with 'Ring'.'' Izumo said.

''Mikoto once kissed me when he was hammered!'' I yelled again. I felt Mikoto tense up. He said, ''I did no such thing. Shut up.''

''Mikoto's smart enough not to lay his hands on you!'' Izumo called out as the red head, who was carrying me, started climbing the stairs. ''You're off limits.''

The last memory I had of that night was an amber-eyes man kissing my forehead and then I slept.

xxxx

''Whoa, I revealed all that?'' I asked looking at the video that Tatara had recorded.

''Mikoto once kissed me when he was hammered.'' The video me yelled.

My eyes widened. That thing was supposed to be between me and him. That was long ago anyway. Not that long. Last week perhaps.

Man, that kiss was brilliant

Right now, the whole bar was empty. Except me, Tatara and Izumo, everyone else were sleeping.

''He didn't really, did he?'' Izumo asked.

''What?'' I asked.

''Mikoto. He didn't kiss you, right?''

''No. I was drunk. It's not the truth.'' No. The truth was I had acted as if I was drunk when he kissed me.

''Good.'' Izumo sighed in relief.

''You know, I think I'll go upstairs. Gotta go take a bath.'' I made up an excuse and walked off.

Time to apolagize.

I ran up the stairs and barged into Mikoto's room. It was empty.

'Hm? That's strange...normally he doesn't wake up till late.' I wondered. 'Maybe I should check the roof.'

I climbed up the fleet of stairs and opened the door to the roof. Sure enough, Mikoto stood their. Smoking.

I walked to him, took away the cigarette and threw it away.

Mikoto looked at me with a look which said 'What-was-that-for?'

''Smoking in the morning! It's not good for health. Smoking causes cancer.'' I informed him.

He shrugged.

''I wanted to say sorry.'' I said, nervously.

He glaced at me questioningly.

''About you kissing me when you were drunk.'' I explained.

''How did you remember?'' He asked, his gaze boring into me.

''Well... I wasn't exactly drunk that night. It was just acting.'' I told him.

''I wasn't drunk.''

''Huh?'' I looked at him, surprised, ''then why kiss me?''

''Because I wanted to.''

I stayed silent. My cheeks heated up. Mikoto wanted to kiss me. Mikoto Suoh, the Red King, wanted to kiss me.

''You kissed back too.'' Mikoto brought me back from my thoughts.

''Let's just say because I wanted to, too.''

There was a moment of silence again before I spoke up, ''Don't tell Izumo.''

''I won't. It'll stay a secret.'' Mikoto gave me one of his rare smiles.

''Yup. Our secret.''


End file.
